Falling In Love
by Seung yeon Kang
Summary: hanya sebuah pertemuan biasa antara jaemin dan jeno summary aneh. nomin ( jeno x jaemin)
1. chapter 1

**cast** :nomin (jeno x jaemin) slight markchan (mark x haechan)

 **gendre** :(yaoi), romance, friendship, lo

ketika seorang pria tampan membuka mata nya. Ia menangkap cahaya yang terang karena dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. jam beker yang tterus ber dering membangunkan nya untuk segera memulai aktivitas seperti biasa nya yaitu, sekolah dan melakukan kegiatan lain nya. itu adalah salah satu kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tampan lee jeno.

setelah ia mandi dan memakai seragam ia ,sarapan dan berpamitan pada orang tua nya "ayah, ibu, jeno berangkat " teriak jeno sambil tergesah" "ya, hati-hati di jalan jeno-ya"sahut ibu di dapur yang sedang membereskan bekas sarapan tdi.

jeno berangkat sekolah dengan naik bus ia harus berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju halte. ketika ia sampai di halte bus. dia melihat seseorang yang terlihat manis di mata seorang lee mata nya tak sanggup memalingkan pandangan nya dari pria manis itu. pria manis itu sadar akan ke hadiran jeno yang terus memandang nya dengan sangat aneh. tapi dalam benak pria manis itu perfikir"tak apa jika di pandangi oleh pria tampan seperti dia ".Dalam keheningan mereka berdua dan jeno yang terus memandang nya, iya pun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa " hai, kuarasa kau dari tadi memandangku seperti itu, apa ada yang aneh dari ku? "tanya jaemin si pria manis itu. membuka keheningan dan membuat jeno terkejut dan salahtingkah. "hai, maaf aku terlalu terpikat pada wajah manis mu itu"jeno yang memjawab itu setengah malu mengatakan karena dia terlalu jujur dan mengeluarkan senyum bulan sabit nya itu. "oh benarkah? aku semanis itu sampai kau tidak berkedip sedikit pun baik lah jangan membuat ku malu. mari kita berkenalan! "ajak si pria manis na jaemin yang pipi nya setengah memerah mendegar penjelasan pria tampan itu.

"oh, ya nama ku lee jeno. panggil saja jeno ".jeno menjawab sambil tersenyum alaala bulan sabit nya dab menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan pria manis itu. jaemin pun menerima sodoran tangan itu "namaku na jaemin. senang berkenalan dengan mu jeno".tak terasa beberapa menit di halte bus, bus pun datang dan memutus percakapan mereka"jaemin-ya aku pergi karena bus yang ku tunggu sudah datang"jeno pun bernjak dari duduk ny dan masuk kedalam bus. "ya, sampai jumpa lee jeno" jaemin melambaikan tangan seraya jeno membalas lambaian tangan jaemin dari dalam bus yang sudah pergi menjauhi nya.

.. .TBC...

buahaha ff absurd dan author nya jga masih ngalor ngidul. blm tau apa-apa tentang ff

jdi begini lah hasil nya

harap di maklumin

review ..


	2. chapter 2

**cast: nomin ( jeno x jaemin)**

 **cinta datang dengan begitu manis bagi jeno mau pun jaemin ,Tapi banyak hal yang cukup sulit untuk meraih nya.karena mereka berdua masih remaja .dan cukup sulit menghilangkan rasa gugup di dalam hati mereka berdua**

~~~~

Jaemin yang sekarang menunggu bus sendirian karena seseorang yang baru saja iya kenal sudah lebih dahulu pergi. bus yang ia tunggu pun datang Jaemin masuk bus. memilih duduk di belakang di bagian pojok jendela. Dia mulai mengambil aerphon yang terselip di kantong seragam nya dan memasukan kedalam telinga aerphon yang sudah terhubung dengan handphon nya itu mulai menekan salah satu lagu di app musik nya.Jaemin yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan menunjukan ekspresi bahagia nya dan tidak lupa senyum ala sejuta matahari nya itu melekat di bibir jaemin sekarang. sambil memikirkan pertemuan manis nya dengan lee jeno .jaemin menyelipkan sebuah doa di balik pikiran nya itu _semoga dia dapat bertemu lagi dengan lee_ _jeno ._

Jeno sedang berada di dalam bus pun memikirkan hal yang sama dengan jaemin.Jeno sudah sampai di sekolah nya dia di sambut oleh sang teman nya sesampai di kelas. Yaitu Lee Donghyuk sebut saja dia haechan ntah kenapa nama teman nya ini bisa melenceng sejauh itu . "whats up- yoo. Lee jeno "haechan memberi kepalan tangan ala ala anak gaul gitu dan itu pun di balas oleh jeno.

Haechan memang selalu membuat lelucon seperti itu. mana ada kata gaul antara lee jeno dan lee donghyuk karena mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. namun haechan aga berbeda dia sedikit hiperaktif.

"Haechan-Ya. " jeno memangil haechan dan di sambut tatapan haechan yang penuh tanya akan jeno yang tiba-tiba memanggil nya dan menatap haechan seperti dia ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu.

haechan yang tadi nya duduk menghadap ke depan kini beralih menatap jeno "hmm ,ya ada apa jen? " tanya haechan dengan menatap jeno penasaran. "chan tadi aku bertemu anak laki-laki yang sangat manis, dan aku memandamg nya seketika jantung ku berdebar tak karuan, apa kah ini adalah rasa cinta ato suka?? "jeno beecerita dengan ceria dan dia mengeluarkan senyum bulan sabit nya itu.

haechan yang mendengar cerita sang teman itu aga tertegun sedikit karena merasa lucu dengan tingkah jeno yang sangat cupu. "Dasar kau ini jen ngak bisa liat orang yang manis sedikit dan kau suka pada nya??? ohhh yang benarsaja"haechan menjawab dengan candaan, yang membuat siapa saja percaya dengan perkataan nya. "memang sih, hmm tpi ini berbeda chan" seruh jeno penuh kepastian. "ya, sudah jika kau yakin dengan perasaan mu mulailah "perintah haechan kepada jeno.

"Ya, Apa mungkin aku bertemu lagi dengan nya? "keluh jeno penuh tanya.haechan tertegun mendengar kata-kata jeno" ya ,kau ini masa gitu aja di ambil pusing dasar jeno payah. tdi kau melihat dia pake seragam sekolah apa bodoh " rasa nya haechan sedikit kesal hiper nya tiba" hilang dan berubah menjadi bijak seperti ini. "oh ya kau benar chan. terimakasih. kau teman terbaiku " jawab jeno girang dan memeluk haechan dengan tidak karuan. " oh tentu saja jen mana ada seorang haechan bodoh seperti mu??. terus dia anak sekolah mana?? " kePD an haechan muncul kembali dan kepo nya itu.

percakapan mereka terhenti karena bel masuk sudah berdering. dengan sigap mereka merubah duduk nya.

Disisi lain jaemin sudah datang di sekolah nya beberapa menit yang lalu.Dan dia duduk di kelas bersama huang renjun sahabat jaemin sejak kelas 3 SMP.Renjun adalah anak sekolah pindahan dari cina. sampai 2 SMA sekarang ini mereka berdua tak terpisahkan. "Jaem.. kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu?? "tanya renjun. "tentu saja sudah. tenang saja mr huang" jawab jaemin dengan senyum matahari nya itu membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya ingin mencubit nya. ya renjun selalu perhatian dengan tugas" sekolah jaemin karena jaemin kurang dalam belajar. sedang kan renjun itu anak terpintar di kelas. "baguslah klo begitu" Renjun pun ikut tersenyum juga.

karena jam pelajaran sudah berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka tidak bersuara hanya terdengar suara guru yang sedang menjelaskan. Jaemin sepanjang pelajaran dia selalu tersenyum. Renjun yang melihat itu aga merasa aneh .apa yang terjadi pada sahabat nya saat ini.

Bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi. Renjun dan jaemin menutup buku mereka masing-masing. "jaem~yah ku lihat hari ini kau seperti sedang bahagia? " Tanya Renjun sedikit memgoda jaemin. "hmm itu mungkin huang" sambil tersenyum manis jaemin pada renjun. jaemin mulai berdiri untuk segera berjalan ke kantin karena perut nya sudah merasakan rasa lapar. "jaem jawab aku yahhh .. tunggu jaemi" Renjun merengek dan segera berjalan mengejar jaemin yg sudah berada jauh dari nya. Renjun pun berusaha mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan jaemin dan menepuk pundak jaemin "jaem yahh ayo lah jawab aku" pinta renjun sedikit ngeluarin aegyo nya. "sudah nanti saja huang kita makan dulu aku lapar. okey" seruh jaemin dengan senyum yang terus melekat dibibirnya. "okey jaem" Renjun menjawab dengan bibir cemberut.

TBC

maaf disini blm ada moment nomin nya. bikos lgi mikir dulu. mereka nanti ketemu di mana lgi??

Terus menurut klian jaemin cocok sekolah dimana.??, terus jeno nya jjga?? Blm nemu nama sekolah yang cocok buat mereka berdua .jadi ada yg mau saranin??

makasih buat yang udh review "saranghae"

next review


End file.
